Feio
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Sasuke era feio e nada faria para mudar isso [OneShot] SasuSaku


**Feio.**

**Ps: Naruto não me pertence, esse animê/mangá é de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fala Normal

(Interrupções da autora)

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

---------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Ao observar a própria imagem no espelho deixou escapar de sua expressão sempre tão fria e distante um sorriso irônico e debochado.

Curvando-se para a pia do banheiro molhou seus curtos cabelos negros com a água gelada que saía da torneira, apenas para voltar a fitar sua imagem no espelho.

Sua imagem de garoto feio.

Inconscientemente abaixando seu olhar, Sasuke deixou-se sorrir debochando-se mais uma vez naquele dia, mais uma vez em tantas noites.

Ele era tão feio.

Era feio, e nada poderia fazer para mudar, era tão feio e simplesmente _nada_ faria para mudar.

Com um riso amargo juntou forças para voltar a fitar sua imagem, e seguido de um sorriso forçado a tentar aparentar sincero e feliz, ele lembrou-se também de como era engraçado ser feio.

"_Sasuke-kun_"

"_Sasuke-kun, bem vindo_!".

"_Sasuke-kun, como senti sua falta_".

Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, tudo era tão obvio que todas aquelas palavras gentis deixaram de irritá-lo, para diverti-lo.

Ela era tão ingênua, ela era tão boba, ela era tão bonita.

Esta era Sakura.

A Sakura que com suas palavras gentis, sua insistência incomparável, seu amor inexplicável tentavam moldar um Sasuke-kun, um Sasuke tão bonito quanto ela.

O Sasuke que um dia lhe desejaria boa noite, um Sasuke que um dia sentiria sua falta, um Sasuke que um dia ficaria com ela alheio a missão de reconstruir o clã Uchiha, um Sasuke que algum dia retribuiria todo aquele amor.

Não era ele...

Ele nunca seria o que ela insistia em vê.

Tampando sua imagem no espelho com a palma de sua mão, Sasuke suspirou, ele nunca seria o que ela queria, o que ela precisava.

"_Eu gosto tanto de você que não agüento_"

"_Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você_".

"_Por isso... por favor, fique aqui_"

E ele não ficou.

Diante de todas as suas suplicias, todo o seu esforço, suas lágrimas...

Ele preferiu sua vingança.

Porque ele não era bonitinho, mas ele era amado o bastante e não ficou lá, era amado o bastante, mas não se importou.

E do mesmo jeito que foi, voltou.

E como há anos havia a desprezado, agora com ela reconstruía seu clã.

Apenas isso e nada mais...

Como era feio.

- Sasuke-kun, vamos dormir – De dentro do banheiro fora possível ouvir aquela bela voz que já se tornara mais que costumeira para seus ouvidos.

Fechando os olhos e ignorando o pedido agora, de sua mulher, Sasuke sorriu sem o mínimo de emoção ou arrependimento por tudo aquilo.

Ele sabia que era amado, mas não se importava.

Ele sabia que era amado, mas não _nunca _estava lá.

Ela o recebera de braços abertos, mas ele não retribuirá tal gesto.

Ele voltara sem uma palavra a dizer, sem uma explicação aceitável, sem um pedido de agradecimento a ela por tê-lo esperado, sem um pedido de agradecimento a ela por tê-lo abrigado.

E ela...Ele nunca ouvira tantos agradecimentos apenas por ter voltado para a sua vila e para aquela tola garota que guardara todo o seu amor apenas para o dia que aquele garoto feio voltasse.

Voltar como um único objetivo, assim com tinha ido.

- Sasuke-kun, já esta tarde – E mais uma vez aquela doce e gentil voz adentrou em seus ouvidos, vencido pelo cansaço, o Uchiha deu as costas ao espelho, saindo do banheiro.

E lá estava lá, com o seu típico sorriso meigo e encantador, o tipo de sorriso que ele ansiava em vê formando-se nos lábios de seu futuro filho.

Ao aproximar-se da cama e de sua mulher, Sasuke se deixou ajoelhar de frente para Sakura que estava a ignorar o pequeno espaço que cada um tinha naquele móvel.

O Uchiha ao observá-la acabou por soltar um pequeno e quase inaudível som, ele iria falar algo, mas por fim, desistiu, não adiantaria, nunca adiantou.

A doce Haruno, agora uma Uchiha, ignorara qualquer pista de que o homem a sua frente falaria algo ao ir a direção as mãos do marido e segurá-las fazendo um pequeno esforço para abri-las e assim encaixá-las umas nas outras.

Ainda as segurando, Sakura deixou sua cabeça encostar suavemente no ombro do moreno, e como se tivesse medo que ele fosse embora e a abandonasse novamente, ela as apertou fortemente com sua expressão angustiada que cabia somente a ela, saber de sua existência.

Acostumado com tudo aquilo, ele apenas a deixou ficar junto dele o tempo que fosse necessário para ela sentir necessidade, assim como ele, de dormir.

Não tardou muito para o Uchiha sentir Sakura afastar-se dele, com os orbes negros fitou os verdes vivos dela que lentamente aproximaram-se do seu, apenas para depositar em sua bochecha um quente e demorado beijo.

- Boa noite Sasuke-kun – E com essas palavras àquela figura doce e frágil deitou-se na confortável cama que dividia com o moreno.

Sasuke apenas observou-a fechar os olhos com aquele sorriso encantador nos lábios, O Uchiha com o sono tomando conta de si apenas fechou as cortinas indo também se deitar, e como era de se esperar, sentiu Sakura apertar novamente sua mão.

Cansado demais, Sasuke teve apenas tempo de lembrar-se que mais uma vez, não lhe desejara boa noite.

Porque era feio.

_**Fim.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Aí esta uma fic de SakuraxSasuke pra quem gosta deles :X, essa é uma fic que eu realmente não sei ao certo como classificá-la, mas acabei por deixá-la no gênero angustia e dramática, sabe, romântica eu acho que não ficou, engraçada muito menos e também acho que não da para colocá-la no geral, então, ficou assim mesmo .

Perguntaram-me ontem porque eu fiz essa fic, e agora tentarei explicar o motivo, simplesmente porque eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que o Sasuke não sinta nada pela Sakura e que no fim das contas ela faça um belo e meigo par com o Sai xD.

Desculpem-me fã de SakuraxSasuke, mas lembrem-se, minha palavra de nada adianta, infelizmente, pois se adiantasse, em Naruto poderia rolar muitos casais que todos vocês odiariam. E alem disso, é possível que já tivesse acabado, sabe, esse animê/mangá é muito enrolado pro meu gosto. E, além disso, vale lembrar a morte do Asuma, que putz, vamos combinar, foi inútil e escroto, e se rolar algo entre a Kurenai e o Kakashi eu nada farei, apenas ficarei puta da vida! E esperar muitas e muitas fics em português dela com o Asuma x/.

Ah, já ia esquecendo, santa criatura de Deus, se você gostou dessa fic, O QUE CUSTA MANDAR UMA REVIEW? Eu sei que não te custa nada xD, então, faremos um trato, comente, que eu farei o que puder para fazer outras fics que possam chegar a agradar você xD.

Beijos, beijos, abraços e muuuuuuuuitos e muitos abraços!

Até logo. (como eu consigo ser chata)


End file.
